User talk:Higuy
01:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC)}} RE: Please no JPG nor offer pictures. We should change all images from JPG to PNG. JPG images are no-goes for small images or screenshots, as the image will lose the original colours due to the massive quality lose the JPG compression algorithm causes. JPGs are okay (I still use raws and tifs) for photos. Aspiration subcity tasks The entire point of a database is to inform people about the game. Rather than blindly forcing the translation mishaps of Ultizen and Jagex, wouldnt it be a bit more productive to let players know the way the game *actually works*? Posting false rewards will just make the average user get frustrated with this website, assuming everything's blindly referenced and never checked back. What use is a site like that? Why not add in another paragraph instead of reverting my much needed changes? One to explain the mishaps in translation. False information pisses people off. nothing more. 15:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hey man, seen you managed to add the pictur eon the legend, i got trouble with that, dunno why but it don't work... can you explain to me how you did it? (i'm adanaedhel1) Every legends now says "//Attack power is increased by 10%" after their ability. I deleted the second ability section then hit preview, it made it go away but im worried that it might ruin the pages for legends with multiple ablities. could you please look and try to fix it? Adminship Hey there Higuy, I've gone and closed your RfA. Since there was no obvious reason why you shouldn't be trusted, you have been given administrator rights. If you need any help or questions at all about them, feel free to ask them on my talk page. Congratulations! 14:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Boss. I appreciate your demand for conformity, and actually was trying to make them all the same. Having the Special Paradise heading for editing is superfluous and, honestly, very clumsy looking. That information is never edited from an individual legend's page, it is generated from the list of special paradises, isn't it? And, I've not uploaded duplicate pictures just through laziness - the infobox format requires that the photo have the exact name as the legend. I don't know how to give the same photo two different names. Is there a forum for discussing the design of the different templates? And... well, that's enough kvetching for now - sorry. Well, great. Forgot yet again - that message, and this one is from Dwst (talk) 01:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Boss - me again. Just wondering about editing others' work. There's been an article produced on Ability that is abysmal. The language is wrong, the facts are wrong, and the organization of the article is clumsy. If it's still that way when I get the time, I'll try to fix it, but that may be a while. But, the point of my message is really, should I do that, or are there editors/monitors - you, for instance - who will do that with more complete knowledge of wiki mechanics than I?Dwst (talk) 03:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) profile hey i wanted to know if i could get your profile :What profile? My ingame info? Higuy (talk) 00:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) pictures i am working on fixing most legends pictures, but when i look at the lists of legends(ie Famous_Legends) their pictures do not update. do i need to update their pictures both on their page, and the legends page? is there a way to make all pictures link to their original file? i want to help, but the missing pictures are confusingBrainkatt (talk) 23:57, August 31, 2011 (UTC) legend pictures in legends list the pictures still have not updated. Yu Hualong, Yin Pobai, Wu Qian, Sima Qing, Kui Mulang, all show up as ? faces. Daoxing Tianzun, Master of Ling Bao, Ci Hang, Ju Liusun, Wang Bian, still show up with their old pictures. on their individual pages it is all normal, but their faces on the famous legends, famous warriors, famous seers, and famous monks pages have not updated. could it be that i changed the pictures the wrong way or something? any help would be appreciated, Brainkatt (talk) 00:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Boss. Me again. You already know I think the format for the Sp Paradise legends is wrong, and I'd like to know how to go about changing it, but what about Tu Xingsun? Dwst (talk) 21:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Cloud Boy I find the image for Cloud Boy as Cai Gong.jpg instead, and can't fix it to the actual image, which is same as Lan Hu. Pie Agency (talk) 08:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Uuummm.... never mind, fixed it. Pie Agency (talk) 08:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Add the section headline RE: Sorry, completly forgot about that :s Pie Agency (talk) 09:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Add the section headline Hey, Could u pls tell me how to get pictures of legends and stuff from the game to post on the wikia? Thx Friarspark sp table questions was working on getting pipas image to work in sp's, and realised that the template states ability, but most of the legends listed have their levels posted. started to change the ab on her, but decided to ask befors continuing. basically should we change the collumn name to lvl or change all legends to ab instead of capture lvl? another example is long xu hu. he is captured at lvl34, but ab is 32. what do we do? thanx for ur time, Brainkatt (talk) 04:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC)